Truth Serum
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Niles and CC find themselves in a very interesting situation involving closeness and massive doses of sincerity.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to make a writing experiment: what can I do with dialogue and action, and as little introspection and description as I can manage, in a one-shot?_

_(Obviously, things got out of control and I felt like dividing the story in some chapters. It's still focused on dialogue and action, but got much longer than I expected. It will probably have three parts and, once it is already written, I'll post one per day.)_

_So, as Niles would say in that sexy voice of his dream world – Let's find out!_

**Truth Serum**

**By AllTheSnakes**

**Part 1**

Niles breathed deeply and squared his shoulders, warming up for the challenge.

Fran patted his back, 'You can do it, Sweetie!'

He nodded, turned to the guestroom door and raised his left hand to knock.

'Go get her!', the brunette cheered.

The butler raised a brow at the nanny, 'I'm not sure this is the right assessment to the situation at hand'.

'Oh, I know, she's the one into hunting and bla bla bla', she waved a hand and urged him, 'Just do it'.

Niles adjusted his flannel pajamas, glanced at the book on his right hand, raised his head again and knocked two times, quickly, before opening the door and standing at the threshold.

CC Babcock was lying on the middle of the bed, clad in her black silk pajamas, as if she had thrown herself there and not moved for a while.

She turned her head to see who had entered the room.

And opened a huge grin, 'Hiiiii, Niles!'

Amused by her overjoyed tone, he greeted her with a smile, 'Hello, hello, Miss Babcock'.

The blonde giggled at him saying her trademark greeting, and Niles gave a step ahead and slammed the door behind him without even looking – everything to get rid of a snickering nanny.

CC stretched like a kitten (and Niles thought he would never be able to understand the nickname his father had given her!), and got up from the bed.

The butler waited to see what she would do, ready to help if it was necessary.

She didn't have any difficulties coordenating. She seemed a bit hesitant, while raising the covers and getting back on the bed – this time under them – with no more external signs of inner trouble than some frowning.

He kept observing while she sat with her back on the headborad, reached out to pull the sheets, stopped middle movement as if pondering seriously over how to do it properly, finally decided it would have to do and patted the mattress, 'Come here, buddy!'

He mentally thanked the superior forces that provided them to be alone for such a bizarre moment and obeyed, sitting carefully at the other half of the bed, mirroring her position (back to the headboard, covers on his waist) and resting the book he had brought with him and his glasses (that he had put in the chest pocket of his pajama's shirt) on his lap.

'So', she started, seemingly eager for a conversation, 'You're staying with me to make sure I won't embarass myself?'

'Yes', he smiled at her, 'Can you believe the irony of it?'

She smiled back, then motioned to the object on his lap, 'What is it you have there?'

'Oh, I forgot press didn't exist in the Middle Ages', he lifted it for her to see, 'It's called _a book_'.

She cringed her nose, 'I know, smart-ass. I meant which one is it'.

He pointed at the title in the cover, 'Here it says _Jane Eyre_'.

'Oh', she was happily surprised, and poked him with her elbow, 'Are we going for some innuendo, or what?'

Niles just looked at her for some moments, not getting it, and then the memory of a night some months ago came to him (a night when she had called him _Rochester_ and other interesting _better not think about it _things happened), and he realized it had been the worst choice of book ever.

'I swear, Miss Babcock, that I just took the first book I thought would be adequate to the situation...'

'Uhum', she agreed, a malicious grin on her face.

He got defensive, 'I mean it's a classic, and a long story, that could get me entertained all through the night'.

'So, you think I'm not capable of entertaining you for a whole night?'

Niles frowned slightly, 'We both know tonight you're not in your top form'.

'It means when I am, you consider the possibility of me entertaining you for a long time', she smiled, 'Noted'.

Niles looked away, suddenly finding the wall ahead of them really interesting.

'Is it yours?', she asked, suddenly.

Niles looked back at her and understood she meant the book. Relieved she was not pursuing the previous point, he nodded, 'Yes'.

'Do you have many books?'

'Not as many as I'd like'.

'They are all in your room?'

'The ones I cherish most, yes'.

'What about the others? Did you sell them to pay for that trip to a tropical paradise some years ago?', she raised a brow, 'You know – _that _one'.

He pretended he didn't get her reference (to that unforgettable time they spent two days finding each other accidently every place they went, finally gave up denying they had a lot of tastes in common and had a terrific week together they swore never mention again), and answered just the first question, 'Some of them are in the office, and a few I gave as a gift to Miss Grace when she started her Literature classes'.

'You don't have space for all your books in your room? I never entered there, but I suppose it's not that small'.

He detected sincere curiosity on her voice, this time, 'I would have if I had just books, but I started buying movies, some time ago, and then the space was not enough and I had to make choices', he smirked, 'I couldn't have _Silence the Lambs_, movie _and_ book, for example – what would people think?'

She got silent for a moment, just looking at him.

Then, she spoke, 'People would not think anything. At least, who really knows you would never think anything _bad_ about you', she raised a finger to make a point, 'I mean people who know you and have more than half a brain, what makes Nanny Fine and that time when she thought you were a murderer as the exception that proves the rule'.

Getting uncomfortable at the lack of a zinger, Niles stared ahead again, clearing his throat in search of an effective way to distract himself from a funny feeling.

'Are you going to read for me?'

'Uhm?'

'You've made a sound with your throat as if you were preparing to read out loud. You have a beautiful voice. I wouldn't mind'.

'If you think it will help you to sleep, I can read'.

'Niles, I may be kind of high, but I'm not a child'.

He smiled at her indignant raised eyebrow, 'I just thought it could help you. I can't indulge in sleeping, because I must keep an eye on you, but you can rest, if you wish to', he stage whispered, 'I promise not to paint your face'.

She crossed her arms on her chest, 'I'm not sleepy'.

She stated and pouted.

Niles raised his brows at her petulant child mood, 'So I see'.

They stayed in silence for some moments, she sulking and looking ahead, he smiling and looking at her.

She got agitated, 'I still don't understand why I have to be watched like that'.

Niles sighed and answered patiently, 'You drank a massive dose of a substance being tested to be used as truth serum by the Military, Miss Babcock...'

She groaned, 'Stupid Nanny Fine...'

'She didn't do it on purpose. The Colonel is an important backer, he mentioned the drug in a social meeting, she doubted it worked and he brought the thing for her to see. The fact she broke the recipient, some of it fell into your drink and you chugged at it as usual, without a second thought, was just a happy coincidence'.

Niles ended his tirade more excited by the situation than he should, and CC smiled at his mood.

'Still', she added, 'I don't see why I have to be watched'.

'Then I must remind you that, once we realized what had happened – what, I must say, was a lucky thing, you being your usual mean self, just more physical and joyful...'

She pressed her lips together to not prove him right with a new fit of giggling, because she remembered perfectly how people had noticed something was amiss: Niles delivered a particularly witty zinger and she pulled him into her arms for a quick celebratory hug and a peck on the lips, in front of Maxwell, Nanny Fine, the Colonel and his wife.

(The memory of the butler's shocked face would be her preferred source of amusement for a long time, she suspected.)

'The Colonel explained the possible reactions you could have, we asked how you were feeling, you said you were fine and we could leave you alone, but first thing you did when we turned our backs and left the office was calling your father to sing _Trains and Boats and Planes_', he shook his head, 'Fortunately, I went to check on you to make sure I would be there to take a photograph if you had some bizarre side-effect as trying to eat the sofa, and caught you in the middle of the show'.

CC opened her arms, 'Who knows when I will be able to express my feelings like that again?', she shrugged, 'It was a pity you caught me, Bell Boy. I had already planned my next call'.

'To whom would it be?'

'My mother'.

'I suppose you were not _singing_ to her'.

'Nope', and she let out a devilish smile.

Niles smiled, too, 'Oh, Miss Babcock, even if seeing you with your emotional filters down and getting frisky around communication devices seems an interesting prospect, Mister Sheffield decided we can't let you do anything out of character'.

'Those are your orders?'

'Aye, aye, Sir'.

She shrugged, 'Ok, then'.

He was surprised, 'Just like that? You're not fussing?'

'I trust your judgement'.

'Since when?'

'Oh, well, we say the nastiest things to each other, but I'm usually just teasing, so I think the same goes for you. Once I don't really hate you, I think you don't really hate me, and wouldn't take advantage of me in a situation like this, when I can't do the same to you. Besides, you're clever and often use the zingers to send me important messages, so I double check when you point out things', she baited her lashes at him, 'Get it?'

'What?'

'That I think you're the kind of guy who is worth double-checking'.

Niles fought an urge to get off the bed and run from the room.

(If he stayed, how would he deal with Babcock being supposedly the most sincere she could ever be, while saying her zingers were just for fun, complimenting his intelligence and body and being cool about the fact they were sharing the same bed for the night?

He should have refused to come. How was it that an argument like _She is obviously fond of you, tonight, Old Man _had made any sense?!)

He must have made a freaked out face, because she raised her brows in curiosity.

Niles put his reading glasses on and opened the book, indicating the conversation was over.

They stayed in silence for some moments.

'I bet Maxwell said something like, _Old man, please, I need you to take care of CC. We can't have her doing something...'_

_'...she may regret tomorrow',_ Niles completed, not taking his eyes off the book, 'Yes, he said exactly that'.

'That man is so predictable!'

'And still, you like him'.

Niles spoke and his eyes shifted from the page for a moment, catching his jealousy and praying she didn't.

'I don't like him', she stated, 'Not _that_ way'.

That answer was unexpected, and he had to look at her, 'I thought you had taken truth serum, Babcock'.

'I did'.

'So...', he frowned and took off the glasses, 'Why do you want to marry Mister Sheffield if you don't like him _that way_?'

CC turned her torso to the man by her side, 'Because I just realized I wanted him when Sara came into the scene. I had been so focused on my career and bantering with you that I let him slip through my fingers. But then he became available again, and once he is quite handsome and sexy, we see each other every day and I was still single, I thought – _Oh, well, why not?_', she shrugged and rested her back on the headboard, getting more comfortable, 'It's a pity he is so boring I can't manage a decent move on him. All that I do, thinking it will get to him, is like doing nothing. It's getting tiring and annoying as time goes by', she studied her nails, 'He is so boring he doesn't even _get_ what I consider a move'.

Niles stayed looking at her for some moments, then muttered, 'Not as much boring as I am, I suppose'.

(He felt like a boy sulking because the girl he liked prefered another boy.

To cover it, he looked ahead, mirroring her again.)

'You're not boring, Niles. You're sometimes annoying and irritating. Always _intriguing_. _Never_ boring'.

Niles looked at her again, and she was grinning her head off at him.

'Besides, _you_ get when I'm flirting with you', she stated, 'It's refreshing that we understand each other so well', she got serious, 'Often, our exchanges are the highlights of my day'.

They stayed looking at each other in silence, and he was sure, now, that he had a freaked out face.

He got back hurriedly to reading.

'You forgot the glasses', she said.

'Uhm?'

'The glasses. You can't pretend you're reading without them'.

She spoke and giggled.

He eyed the glasses on the bed between them and bit his lower lip in embarassment.

She giggled again.

He decided to distract her, 'How does it feel?'

'Good. You're funny'.

'What? No, I mean the serum. Are you in any discomfort? The Colonel said it works very well, but has provoked a variety of side effects. Some people have hallucinations, others get dizzy...', she stretched again, her arms up and then forward, and Niles had a hard time concentrating while looking at her graceful movements, 'Aren't you feeling weird?'

'No more than usual', she winked at him, 'Don't worry. I feel a bit lightheaded, but more relaxed than anything else... And not _relaxed _as when you pretend you're serving me decaf', she settled again, 'However, I feel like speaking every thing that comes to mind. It must be terrifying when you have a secret and is going to be interrogated'.

'It means you don't have a secret you're afraid to tell?', he teased.

'I obviously have. Everybody has secrets. I meant it's scary if you're, let's say, a captured spy, as we see in movies – a person who knows war secrets and stuff. The commom folk would just have sexual fetishes to confess. It's blackmail material, but it's personal, not what an entire country wants to know', she giggled at the notion, 'Of course, the press makes millions with sexual scandals, so maybe it would not be so off the mark'.

Niles regretted asking – all he didn't need was CC Babcock talking about her sexual preferences while sharing a bed with him and not mastering her impulses – and opened the book again.

This time he made sure to remember the glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

_It seems the fandom is reunited elsewhere. An event, with Lauren and Daniel, probably. ;D_

**Truth Serum**

**By AllTheSnakes**

**Part 2**

Niles tried to keep his focus on the text, but his bed companion wouldn't stop looking at him.

'All right', he finally gave up pretending he hadn't noticed and asked, keeping his eyes on the page, 'Is there something on my face?'

'Your glasses', she answered quickly.

'Funny', he said, his eyes still on the book.

'I was just wondering...'

'Uhm?'

'No, I won't tell. You're reading. I must be boring you to death. I'll just stay here and keep quiet'.

'That would be sensible. We shouldn't speak so much to each other while you're not quite yourself, Miss Babcock', he quickly added, muttering just loud enough for her to hear, 'Not that it wouldn't be a nice change if you became another person'.

'Why?'

'Because it would improve everybody's lives around you, if we were lucky enough for the other person you would change into...'

'I meant why we shouldn't talk to each other'.

'Oh', he pretended to have misundesrtood her, 'Because I may use what you say as, and I quote, _blackmail material_'.

She laughed, 'No way! If I told my fetishes you would be so shocked you wouldn't have the guts to tell anyone'.

_That _made his eyes shift from the page.

Niles had to summon all of his will to not ask her for an example.

He tried to get back to reading, but her eyes on him were so intense he couldn't concentrate.

He kept pretending he was not affected. He even turned the page of the book, praying she didn't ask him what was in it, because he had no idea.

She shifted to observe him better, supporting her weight on her left side.

He spoke nonchalantly, as if he was not paying total attention to her, 'If it will put you more at ease, you can tell me what is in your mind'.

'All right', she answered excitedly, turning her body even more to him, 'I was wondering if you have ever received a blow job'.

He had his eyes wide and his head snapped at her, 'Jesus, Babcock! Where this idea came from?!'

She shrugged, 'I told you I feel like saying every thing that comes to mind. And I often think of sex when I look at you'.

He blinked and looked ahead, not quite sure how to answer to that.

'And you know that getting high looses my inibitions towards you', she added, 'We have kissed when we were slightly drunk, once. I had wanted to kiss you for a while, but I just permitted myself because I was tipsy and it seemed a great way to relieve some of that sexual tension'.

Niles stayed quiet.

CC got silent for a while, observing him.

Suddenly, she resumed, 'I guess you have. I mean, you're almost fifty, and don't seem to be very conservative, even if you don't date a lot. When we met you were already in your thirties, and I suppose you had already experimented lots of things. I often ask myself what kind of sexual experiences you had, and which ones you'd like to repeat, and I find oral sex a fascinating topic. It tells a lot about the way a person sees sex', she raised a finger, 'I look at your face and imagine what would be your expression while you're receiving a blow job, and then I look at your mouth and I wonder how would it feel if you...'

'I don't think it is an appropriate subject', he cut her off hoarsely.

'No, surely it's not'.

She giggled again.

A new silence.

With Niles fidgeting, and CC eyeing him.

'Have you or not?', she insisted.

'I'm not talking about it'.

'About giving or receiving?'

'Neither'.

She pursed her lips, 'But you're against it?'

'Against what?'

'Blow jobs'.

'Why would I be against them?'

'Some people think it's degrading. I mean, it has to do with power – if you're receiving one, you're the person being pleased while theoretically giving nothing in return. It's different from a sixty-nine, because...'

'I get it', he interrupted her raising a hand, before she went into details and he got unbearably hot in his pajamas, 'No, I don't think it's degrading'.

'Please, elaborate', she asked, sincerely interested.

Niles thought for a moment, gave up avoiding the subject, and tried to formulate an honest and clear answer, 'I think the only situation in which sex is degrading is when you're not enjoying yourself. If you know what you're doing, and enjoying it, there's no humiliation involved, no matter the options', he folded his glasses, 'Of course, you must have some level of appreciation for your partner's body, for things to work out'.

'Appreciation as in _chemistry_?', she asked, giving him an obvious once over.

'Appreciation as in _affection_', Niles gulped down, making a point to ignore her stare, 'Even if I think these things are not easy to separate'.

'Of course they are. You can have sex with someone you don't feel any affection for'.

Niles tried not to sound too disappointed, 'We were talking about sexual practices not considered very orthodox, and scenarios in which you would do those things without feeling degraded, or regretting them at any extent. To me, it must include the mix of affection and chemistry'.

He spoke and got silent, looking ahead again.

He felt like he was sulking one more time, and sighed at his own idiocy.

'She was good at it?'

'Who?', he looked at her.

'The woman with whom you had oral sex and felt that chemistry-affection combo. Or the guy, whatever'.

He raised a brow, '_She_ was great'.

CC got excited by the fact he was sharing, 'Were you in a relationship?

'Kind of'.

'_Kind of_? Was she married?'

'No, she wasn't', he frowned deeply, 'I never dated married woman, Miss Babcock'.

'Were _you_ married?', she asked, cheekly.

Niles just squinted at her.

'Oh, all right, all right', she conceeded, 'How righteous of you never dating married woman, by the way'.

'My father did it once, and I saw what my mother and... the husband went through, when people found out'.

CC turned immediately respectful, 'Oh, I'm sorry'.

'That's all right. It's been a long time'.

She nodded, noticing his mood had indeed got subdued, 'This is why you almost don't go to England, nowadays?'

He crossed his arms over his chest, 'I shouldn't be talking that much to you'.

'That is why you brought the book...', she suddenly realized, 'So we wouldn't chat and reveal things...'

He made a _You've finally got it _gesture.

They got silent.

Niles touched the conforter with his fingertips.

CC was frowning, intrigued.

'But why did you say you were in _kind of_ a relationship? If the sex felt so good, and you were both single, why weren't you together?'

Niles sighed at her insistence, 'She was a lot older than me, and you, better than anyone else in the Western Civilization, must know that a relationship between a young man and an older woman is not the kind of socially acceptable thing'.

'It sucks, doesn't it?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Not being able to be with the one you want because people look at you as if you were a perv'.

He agreed sadly, 'Yes, society can be cruel'.

'How did it end?'

Detecting again she was sincerely and innocently engaged, he provided the information, 'In our case, she was not interested in a stable relationship. She was an exemplar professional and couldn't afford having a scandal in her life, either. I was too young and unexperienced to think she was the love of my life, and she realized I was getting too involved', he smiled at the memory, 'She dealt very well with the situation, in fact: she dumped me so nicely I just realized I had been dumped some time later'.

'And she was?', she asked softly.

He looked at her, frowning in confusion, 'What?'

'The love of your life? Was she?'

Niles stayed looking at CC for some time, wondering why she wanted to know that.

He lost himself in her eyes for a moment, 'No, she was not the love of my life', he looked away, 'She was a great person in general, passionate, loyal and smart; I learned a lot from her, and I still think of her with fondness, because she was my first experience with affection and intimacy. But life separated us, and I soon found out I had been blessed with her as a wonderful _first_ love'.

'Who was, then?', she tilted her head, 'The love of your life, I mean'.

'I'm definitively not talking about it, Miss Babcock'.

'Oh, please, Niles', she asked, baiting her eyelashes at him.

'No'.

'I promise I'm not telling anyone!'

'No'.

'I'll probably not even remember it tomorrow!'

'I said _no_'.

She noticed his definitive tone and sighed, 'All right'.

She still kept looking at him and noticed he was tapping his fingers on the closed book, now, 'Are you nervous?'

'Obviously', he squinted at her, 'I have never been so close, and for so much time, to an evil entity. Who knows what kind of ritual you'll be able to do if I fall asleep and can't defend myself?'

'You could take off your clothes', she shrugged at his frown, 'It's just an idea'.

'You're implying that if I got naked you wouldn't get near me?'

'That's a good zinger, but I was just thinking of that thing about people naked when one is nervous'.

'It's _imagining_ people nude, not _being_ nude, and it works for the one who is nervous, not the other way around'.

'Oh', she put a hand over her heart in fake distress, 'I feel _so_ confused'.

Niles squinted at her.

'But, really, if you got naked, you would be so embarassed that you wouldn't be nervous, anymore'.

'Why, Babcock, do you really think I don't have the mental energy to be embarassed _and_ nervous? Don't you dare underestimate me'.

She giggled at his sarcasm.

'Besides', he went on with a funny professoral tone, unable to deny himself the pleasure of amusing her, 'The human body is like a temple – a sacred place people should never show to anyone else just to divert a situation'.

She giggled again.

His urge to tease her got the best of him, 'On the other side, if _you_ got naked, that would cause some commotion'.

'Maybe we both should get naked, then'.

He chuckled, 'If you had the braveness to do such an evil deed to the world, my own nakedness would not be the main event to behold...'

'Ok, then', she started removing her pajama blouse.

'No, wait! I was joking! Don't do it!'

'Why?', she asked, sincerely, stopping to look at him.

'Are you out of your mind?!'

'Why?', she repeated, amused by his stressed face.

'Because we're both single adults in a room, by ourselves. I don't know about you, but I haven't had sex in a while...'

'You're trying to convince me to keep my clothes on or to take them off?'

Niles blinked at her, stayed staring, then covered his face with his hands, 'I don't know anymore...'

'Oh, please, what's the worst that can happen? A fit of laughter?'

'From whom?', he lowered his hands to look at her.

'From both', she smiled.

He rolled his eyes, 'Just forget it'.

'All right', she agreed, disappointed, adjusting her blouse back and laying down to observe him, again.

And, again, she stayed in silence for some moments.

Just some moments.

'You're funny, Niles'.

'Yes, you have said so', he put the book and the glasses on the nightstand, giving up the pretense of reading, 'I wonder which of my graceful features you mean, this time'.

'You like me, but you pretend you don't, because your ethics say you couldn't like someone like me, and it results in the most absurd situations'.

'I don't like you', he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oh, you do. I know you do. We both know, in fact. Stop denying. It's ridiculous'.

A new silence fell over them.

This time, it was Niles who resumed the conversation, 'Define _like_'.

'_Is fascinated for_'.

'Uhmpf. I'm fascinated for many things. Animal life, for example. I watch lots of documentaries about it, what doesn't mean I enjoy it so much I want to be close and touch and feel the scent of it'.

(He almost facepalmed at his phrasing: what the hell _wanting to be close _and _touching _and _feeling the scent_ had anything to do with Babcock?!)

'Really, Niles? Wild animals are the first thing that comes to your mind when we talk about us?'

He got defensive, 'Who was talking about us?'

'Us'.

She answered and had a fit of laughter so full of mirth he uncrossed his arms and smiled, melting at her joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth serum**

**By AllTheSnakes**

**Part 3**

When CC calmed down from the fit of laughing, Niles realized he found it more charming than offending, and that it was a dangerous path to take.

So, he decided the best course of action was pretending to be annoyed, and made a real effort to compose the façade.

(He sincerely hoped the creased forehead compensated the warmth on his eyes, and the strict tone made the same for the goofy smile on his lips.)

'What must I do for you to go to sleep?'

'Get me tired, I suppose'.

'Bored isn't enough?'

'I already said I could never get bored with you', she licked her lips and let out low and sexy, 'Bell Boy'.

'Dear God...', he groaned at her charming him.

She chuckled, 'I already told you – just take off your clothes and everything will be all right'.

'How so?'

'Because that's what I want you to do'.

He scoffed.

'And I'm quite convinced you wouldn't mind that much'.

He squinted at her.

'It's not like we have never touched or seen each other in compromising situations, before'.

He rolled his eyes.

'I promise I'll be quiet if you take them off'.

The offer made Niles ponder.

He decided to negotiate, 'I'll open my shirt if it will stop you from being pesky'.

'Agreed!'

He nodded and started unbuttoning the pajama shirt.

CC had such an eager face while observing him that he kept his eyes on the task at hand, in order to not get too much into the situation.

'Damn!', she exclaimed as soon as he finished.

'What?'

'Why can't we live in a hotter place? I'd love to see you in t-shirts every day, defining that chest', she pointed at his torso, then the finger moved to indicate his legs under the covers, 'And shorts! Yeah, shorts! I remember when you danced in the living room... Your legs are great', the finger pointed up again, 'And you have large shoulders... I bet your back has beautiful muscles. Does it?'

Niles cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn't falter, 'I have to use an uniform, Miss Babcock', he frowned, 'It's not like I could parade around showing skin'.

'If Nanny Fine can, why not you?'

'Is this a serious question?'

She was emphatic, 'I think the world should be a place where people are not treated differently because of their gender. If a servant can go around almost naked, why the other can't? Being the business partner must give me some power of decision on what goes on in the place where I work'.

Niles kept looking at CC for some moments.

She was really serious about it.

He made a face, 'I thought you would stop being pesky'.

'I never promised anything'.

He started buttoning his shirt back.

'All right! All right! I'll stay quiet'.

He took his hands off the shirt, showing he was giving her a chance.

She nodded in gratitude, joined her hands on her lap and smiled sweetly.

CC Babcock was the image of the proverbial good girl.

Niles didn't believe it for a second, but it was not like he could do anything effective at the moment. So, he took the book and the glasses again, decided to ignore her for some time.

He saw, in the corner of his eye, that she was moving to lay down on her side, just her head out of the covers.

He hoped she would finally try to sleep.

However, she kept moving a lot.

He frowned, 'What is all the fussing about, Babcock?'

'I'm trying to take off my blouse, so we will be kind of even'.

'What?!'

'Besides, I am feeling hot'.

'Stop it!'

'Come and stop me, if it is so important to you', she answered and her head disappeared under the covers.

Niles kept observing the lump approaching him, and didn't know if he threw her a _Jaws_ zinger or jumped out of the bed.

A hand appeared and pulled at the open side of his shirt.

'Babcock...', Niles kept a cool demeanor, scolding her lightly.

CC's voice sounded playful, 'I can see you!'

He rolled his eyes at her childishness, but suddenly the hand tickled him, and he chuckled, 'Stop it!'

'Come and get me!', she sing-songed.

Decided to put an end to the madness, Niles put away the book and the glasses and went under the covers.

It was dark, warm and comfortable there, and suddenly it didn't feel so strange to feel her hands touching him in innappropriate places, while both pretended it was a fight for dominance, not a game of exploration.

After all, they were wrestling. And they were enemies.

She laughed and he chuckled when he managed to take her wrists in his hands and pin them down on her sides.

The guestroom door opened.

Fran had decided to check on them when she realized they had been alone for a relatively long time and no yells or breaking noises had been heard.

She stopped by the door with her hand on her hip and was going to mock them for the funny noises under the agitated comforter, but then the lump moved again, she heard Niles groaning and CC letting out a triumphant yell, and decided to back off and close the door as silently as she could.

She was not totally successful, and Niles uncovered their heads to see what was happening out of their cocoon.

What was a relatively easy maneuver, once he had a lot of leverage, even letting go of her hands – that last agitation had been CC's counterblow to the pinned wrists: she had threw her legs up and circled Niles' waist with them.

'Have you heard that?', he asked her, looking at the now closed door suspiciously.

She was grinning and trying to get her disheveled hair off her face, 'Yes, but I was not interested'.

He looked down at her, surprised.

Niles realized he was on his knees, his body leaning forward, the weight of his upper body supported on one elbow.

And a very happy blonde was seizing the opportunity to bring up a hand and caress his chest.

It was such a tender gesture that Niles shivered, the funny feeling he usually had about CC spreading its warmth north, to his heart, and south, to his groin.

He straightened to be out of her reach and try to dissipate some of the tension.

'Hey', she protested lazily, her legs still wrapped around his middle, 'Come here!'

'There could be someone at the door'.

'And?'

'It could be a sign'.

'Of what?'

'That we should behave'.

'Why?'

'Oh, well, you are not known for your decency or even sanity, but this position is most unbecoming'.

She shrugged.

'Let me go, Babcock'.

'Don't think so', she said, wrapping her legs more firmly.

The rubbing of their middles made Niles whimper.

CC pouted in fake sympathy, 'Oh, poor Benson'.

He glared.

'All, right, all right, I'll let you go if you kiss me'.

'Pardon?'

'Have you forgotten what a kiss is?', she raised her brows, in mocking surprise, then smirked, 'Well, come here and I'll teach you, tiger'.

'Miss Babcock...'

'Yes?'

That word, said with such a heated glance, her eyes on his, gave life to the funny feeling again, and he caved, 'All right. A peck on the lips and we're done'.

'A peck? What am I? A Disney princess?'

His mouth opened in shock.

'Come on', she pleaded, 'You already didn't let me express myself to my family!'

'What does it have to do with us kissing?'

'When will I have the opportunity to receive a kiss from you without you being angry at me?'

It disconcerted him that his brain hurried to answer _Whenever you ask me to_.

At seeing him quiet and increasingly unsure, CC forced her legs on him, slowly, showing she wanted him to come closer.

He understood what she was doing and, after some hesitation, obeyed, supporting himself on his forearms.

'This is confusing, you know?', she said softly, her hand caressing his hair.

(She felt authorized, once he was touching hers tenderly with his fingertips.)

'What is confunsing?', he asked in the same delicate tone.

'The fact our only decent kiss happened out of an argument', she licked her lips, 'Does it mean I should keep provoking you until it happens again?'

'Do you want it to happen again?'

'If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking for it'.

'Then, why didn't you ever mention...'

'Because I didn't know what it meant', she interrupted him, 'I decided it was safer to be back to where we always were'. She spoke and rested both her hands on the bed, 'But now we may find out what happens when we do it while I'm being nice and gentle'.

'You're never nice and gentle'.

'Really, Niles?', she rubbed against him, 'And I thought you were frozen in terror because I was being innovative'.

He opened his mouth to zinger her, but shook his head, 'It's too easy'.

'Maybe I am, but you're the one who is not doing what is required to get rid of me'.

He looked at her and sighed.

No, he was not doing anything to get rid of her.

'Ok, brace yourself', he finally said, 'We're doing it'.

She opened her mouth and eyes in delight, and then composed herself, a devilish smirk on her face, 'I'm ready for your kiss, Mister _French_'.

Niles grinned.

She was something!

He went down slowly, his eyes hovering on her face, studying it as if it was the most enchanting thing he had ever seen.

He closed them before their lips met.

CC, who had hers open, was thinking of how much she liked to see those blue orbs so absorbed in her, and how much she felt aroused by the fact that he had closed his eyes in anticipation of the pleasure of their mouths touching intimately.

However, all ideas and impressions went away when the sensation hit her.

She rolled her eyes in pleasure and closed them instinctively.

The kiss was sensual and deep and long and loving.

They parted and kept their foreheads touching and eyes closed for some moments, trying to regulate their breathing.

They looked at each other.

Niles lowered his head and kissed CC again.

This time it was shorter, and almost painful to end, once it had proved how amazing it would always feel.

'I have to go', he whispered.

'Where?', she whispered back, dazed.

'To get off of you'.

'I'm comfortable like this'.

'Me too', he smiled, 'But you're out of your mind. I mean, outer than usual, and... I've paid the fee'.

She groaned, frustrated.

'I'm doing everything you ask', he tried to reason with her, 'This time I didn't even run to gargle'.

'Don't even mention it', she made a face at him, 'But you're right. We have an agreement, and I've said I trust your judgement'.

He nodded, and both moved to disentangle from each other.

And realized that at some point in the kiss CC had already lowered her legs, and Niles had rested his body on hers, nestling between the parted limbs.

They looked at each other, acknowledging their lack of coherence.

Niles pecked her lips gently and went back to his side of the bed.

He signaled for CC to get comfortable.

She did, laying on her side one more time, just her head out of the covers, visibly enjoying his care while tucking her in, 'That's enough. Go back to pretend you're reading your book, Caveman'.

'Uhm?'

'Your hair is all out of place, and your shirt is all wrong, as if you didn't really fit in it', she giggled, 'It's funny', she stopped giggling and lowered her tone, 'And sexy'.

He tided up the shirt selfconsciously, feeling like he was under massive artillery, 'Will you be all right?'

'Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget the glasses'.

He found it strange that she insisted on such a detail, but let it go and took the book and the glasses one more time.

It was an weak attempt, but he had to focus anywhere else but in the fact they had parted and, still, he felt like dying if they really had to be parted again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay. Real life happened and I was not able to post anything for two days._

_Next chapter will be the last one._

**Truth Serum**

**Part 4**

**By AllTheSnakes**

The same scene from before repeated itself: Niles could see CC moving in his peripheral vision, visibly busy with something.

He couldn't stop from being aware of her, and that was how he knew she was not taking her eyes off him, and he was not able to focus on the book or simply _not _focus on her.

Before he had to ask her if she was trying to take any piece of clothing off again, she spoke, 'Would you mind putting the covers a bit lower?'

'Uhm?', he frowned, looking at her.

'Here. Let me show you what I mean'.

She put an arm out of the covers and raised her body towards him.

Niles got nervous by her hand coming decisively closer to his exposed chest, to grab the sheet and the conforter; so, he lifted the book for her to pull them as she wanted, and covered himself quickly with it.

He was still quite aroused by their wrestling session, and now the witch had decided she wanted him covered just until the middle of his thighs.

The things he had to endure for her!

The blonde tilted her head, looking at the new arrangement.

Niles kept observing her face, finding it quite lovely and terrifying in its focus on what she seemed to be planning.

Taking a decision, she threw the sides of his open shirt more apart, and let out a satisfied, 'Yeah, just like that'.

Niles gulped, reddening.

CC went back to her previous position, laying on her side, just the head out of the covers, 'You can go back to reading. Now I have the view I want'.

Niles stayed looking at her, not quite getting what was going on...

...until he noticed the way her eyes were incensed and how she licked her lips.

His throat went dry, 'Miss Babcock...'

'Uhmmmm?', she moaned.

'What are you doing?'

'Dealing by myself with something I suppose you won't want to help me with'.

'Are you...?'

'Yes, I'm pleasuring myself while looking at you wearing glasses, with the chest exposed and that book calling my attention to exactly the spot I suppose you intended me not to look', she sighed, 'Please, don't tell me I can't do it, either...'

Niles opened his mouth to speak one time, two, three, and couldn't find his voice.

The way the covers moved with the motion of her arm was making him crazy.

Finally, he organized his thoughts enough to force coherent words out, and spoke hurriedly, 'Y-yes, of course you can do it. The body is yours. Do you... want me to get out of the room? I can tell people you had to... I don't know. I can make up something, so you'll have some privacy'.

'What's the point if I want to do it while looking at you?'

He gulped, 'I see'.

She kept touching herself.

He kept trying not to watch.

And now he couldn't even take the book for the pretense of reading again, such state of arousal he was in.

The line between true passion and decency was getting blurred.

'You know what?', she asked, 'You could help me'.

'I beg your pardon?', he sounded more pleading than confused.

'If you showed me more of you, I surely would go faster', she giggled, 'In fact, I'd _come _faster'.

'I don't think it's a good idea...', Niles answered, his hands firmly on the book, covering himself from her prying eyes.

'Why not?', she smirked, 'It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of, as far as I can see'.

He groaned.

'Just the shirt. Take it off. It's already open', she suggested, her voice silky.

Niles looked at her, looked around, hesitated for a moment more.

Blurred lines, indeed.

He let go of the book, straightened his back and took the shirt off.

'Oh, my God', she said, getting out of the covers to be closer to him.

Her hand coming out of her pajama pants in the process.

Niles wished he had not noticed it, but he had, and the book almost fell out of place.

CC's face was flushed, her body sent waves of heat towards him, and now she was sitting very close to his side, turned to him.

'Miss Babcock...', he tried to sound wary, and backed off a bit.

Just a bit.

'Please', she rested her right hand on his right shoulder, 'Let me touch you'.

The hand started descending slowly, feeling the muscles of his arm, the lines of his chest and then resting on his stomach.

She felt his irregular breathing matching hers and stretched her neck to peck his lips.

Niles kissed her back, turning his torso to her, his right arm circling her waist, 'We shouldn't do it while you're...'

'Shush', she interrupted him with a new kiss and her other hand on his left cheek, indicating she approved he had turned his face to her.

They just kissed for some time, one of his hands caressing her hair, the other keeping the book in place.

When they parted she started showering kisses on his jaw and cheek, 'We're not doing anything wrong. I'm not able to fake it or lie, remember?'

'But you're just doing it because there is something on your system...'

'Yes. _You_ are in my system'.

He sounded thorn, 'And you think you should take it out'.

'No, baby', she said, with surprising sweetness, 'I think I must not let the opportunity pass', she pulled his head to hers, for them to touch foreheads, 'I want to know what it is to be with you, and I'm able to do it now because I feel suddenly no hesitance or fear'.

'You're convincing', Niles whispered.

'It's not some amateur potion that will take away my powers', she smiled.

He sighed, 'You have defied the Military once, Kong, and it didn't end well for you'.

CC chuckled and pecked his lips, 'You said if we enjoy what we're doing it's never wrong'.

'I also said we must _know_ what we are doing'.

'I know I want you', she spoke with decision, looking him deeply in the eyes, 'Do you?'

Niles sustained her stare.

And felt like he could not deny it.

So, he took off his glasses, 'Yes, Miss Babcock. I know I want you, too'.

CC grinned at his gesture, knowing it meant he was ready for more.

She threw herself at him, her right leg over him, knocking the book off.

Niles answered to her attack fervently, planting a hand on her thigh and tilting her head to get the kiss even deeper.

'Wow', she panted, 'It's like that time in the living room', she muttered between kisses, 'But even better'.

'Because we're not drunk, now?'

'Because we're not angry, now'.

She spoke and her tongue did some things to him that showed she was a demanding type and hinted she enjoyed the rough side – and both things couldn't be more distant from angriness, in this context.

Her leg started rubbing on his arousal, once the book was gone, and Niles moaned.

'Wait', she said, climbing on him, 'Let's clear the terrain'.

Niles raised his brows at the fact she told him to wait while she got on top of him like that, but then understood what she was doing and waited.

She took the glasses from his hand, the book fallen on his side, and stretched to put them on the nightstand.

Then, she adjusted herself on top of him, her middle on his, and smiled at him.

'You intend on staying there?', he asked, amused.

'Yeah. I'll help you to preserve your virtue', she said, very serious.

They resumed kissing, both soon chuckling at the fact that this wouldn't pass anywhere for _preserving virtue_.

Their hands started roaming and got bolder.

Their breathings, shallow.

Her right hand sneaked between them, tugging at the edge of his pajama pants.

Niles took her hand in his, 'No'.

'Why?', she whined.

He breathed deeply to calm himself, 'We're not touching like that while I'm not sure it is you, not some drug in your system turning my old carcass into something attractive'.

'I am a witch, Niles', she pouted, 'I'm used to frogs that turn into princes, even if I usually do the opposite'.

'You certainly are a powerful being', he raised his free hand to cup her head, his fingers entwining in her hair, 'That's the only explanation for this magic feelings you arouse in me', he pulled her for a tender kiss, 'And that is why I have to summon all of my strenght to defend myself and make sure we're not doing it in a way that will destroy any real chance we could have'.

Niles spoke and kept his eyes on hers, waiting for her reaction.

'I think I get it...', she said, slowly, 'You're afraid no matter what happens tonight, for some reason it won't mean anything, because I'm drugged'.

He nodded.

'It means...', her eyes got wide, 'It means you want it to mean something!'

He nodded again.

CC frowned, 'Have we exchanged so much fluids already that you're under the influence of the serum, too?'

'I should say so', Niles smiled, a bit embarrassed, 'But the truth is that I think that you'll probably not even remember any of this in some hours, so I have nothing to loose by being sincere and finally telling you how I feel'.

'Niles', she caressed his face, getting very serious, 'Promise that, if I don't remember any of this in the morning and act stupid, you won't let me crawl under my rock, again'.

His eyes turned a darker shade of blue, 'I can promise you I'll try'.

They kissed sweetly, as if closing the deal.

'Do you think I should write a message to myself, or something like that?', she asked him.

'It depends. What would you write?'

'I don't know. Something simple like _You have the hots for the Bell Boy, and probably a lot more. He feels the same. Do something_'.

'Who said I feel the same?', he teased.

'You just said you could finally tell me how you feel'.

'I never said it was love'.

She grinned, 'And I was not the one who named it'.

'Oh', he was sincerely surprised at his slip, then smiled, _'Touché_, I suppose'.

'Yeah, I've got you', CC answered, 'And don't worry. If it will keep your mind in peace, I compromise in helping you to keep things relatively sedate, tonight', she leaned in for a kiss, 'And I stress it: _tonight_'.

Niles kissed her back, smiling, 'If I were you, I'd stress _relatively_'.

She moaned in delight at his promise, and their lips found each other again.

Suddenly, CC parted from him and straightened her back.

She took her blouse in a swift move.

Now, both were nude from the waist up, and she smirked at the way his eyes drank in her.

She was sitting on his middle, and feeling how he twitched under her, she went a bit back, to be on his thighs.

His arousal was very obvious on his flannel pants.

She couldn't take her eyes off it.

'Hey', his voice called her teasingly, 'My face is over here'.

CC looked at him, giggling at how he had quickly changed the game, 'You tease'.

'And you just let me steal a line that should be yours'.

'It's not my fault I fell in love with such a clever guy'.

That changed something in Niles.

CC had called him sweet things before, teasingly or not, and some times had even praised him, teasingly or not; but she had never said something so clearly affectionate – something that showed she admired him, and didn't take his usual teasing as really offensive.

His heart started beating faster, and this time not just out of arousal.

For the first time she had said she _understood _him.

Niles extended his arms and gestured for her to come to him.

Aware of the emotional moment, CC took his hands and bent her body to cover his.

They started kissing again, slowly and deeply.

His chest rubbed against her breasts.

She let go of his hands to pull at his hair, desperate in her demand for more.

Niles' hands went to her hips and he roughly positioned her center on one of his strong thighs.

CC gasped. He had found a really sweet spot for her.

The kisses and the making out gained a new pace, advancing steadly to something that was, yes, an orgasm, but especially, was a new level of understanding of how much in synch they were.

Her hands found her way to his shoulders and grabbed them to help her thrust against him.

Her body tensed, her nails pierced his skin, and CC came with her moan muffled on Niles' neck.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his temple, trying to regulate her breathing.

He enlaced her waist with an arm and brought a hand up to caress her hair, basking in the skin-to-skin closeness.

After some moments, he felt her moving and loosed the grip of his arm to give her space.

She readjusted herself, opening her legs, supporting her knees on the sides of his hips and finding the sweet spot _for him_.

He whispered, 'No need to...'

'I wouldn't miss the opportunity to give you something more to wash'.

He chuckled, and couldn't answer – she found the right place, and her body started ondulating in such a sexy way, with her pelvis up and down on his clothed length and her tongue tracing his jaw and her lips sucking at his neck, that Niles couldn't refrain from moaning and helping her grind against him.

'Glad you changed your mind', CC teased, coming face to face with him, following in fascination how he surrendered more and more at each forceful contact.

'Never, about you', he panted, 'Always knew it would feel like this'.

It was on her face how much she enjoyed everything about them, 'Me, too'.

CC approached for a new kiss, this time invading his mouth with her tongue with no preamble or warn.

It seemed Niles was into the rough side, too, because he gasped and his body tensed, his hands grabbing her hips and forcing her against him even harder.

CC groaned deeply, her still sensitive clit rubbing on his arousal sending her to climax again, following him suit.

They stayed smiling like fools, looking at each other and struggling to breathe for a while.

Sighing, he stretched his neck to peck her lips and let his head fall back, 'Can't believe it happened'.

She moved again, this time to nestle on his side, relaxing her body, and giggling at the dampness in her middle, 'I can'.

Niles was startled at the accidental rubbing of her leg on _his_ dampness and looked at it, 'Oh, dear, I'll never hear the end of it'.

'Of what?', she lazily asked, caressing his chest.

'Of the fact that I have, technically, wetted myself in front of you'.

She chuckled, 'Good one'.

They separated a bit, so they could take off their pants, clean themselves quickly with their underwear and put the pants again, 'You really didn't think of saying it?'

'Too much on my mind, now, to bother zingering you', she bit her lower lip, observing him while he folded his shorts and her panties carefully together, 'Besides, if you're zingering yourself, I can just relax and watch the show'.

'You wish I was to do all the work by myself', he squinted at her, 'And I'm the lazy one'.

She blowed him a kiss.

He shook his head and finished folding their underwear.

She pointed at it, 'Take care with that. I may want it as a memento'.

'Intending to use my body fluids for a potion?'

She just smiled dreamly, 'It has our scents all over them'.

He looked away, his face turning nervous, 'We'll be lucky if you don't wake up finding it the most revolting thing you have ever done'.

She noticed the insecurity in his voice, 'Niles?'

'Yes?', he answered, not taking his eyes from the folded clothes.

'You promised me'.

'What?', he stretched to put the small pile away.

'That you would not let me be stupid again'.

He went back to his relaxed position and finally looked into her eyes, 'That's impossible, Love', he forced a smile, 'You'll always find a way to be stupid'.

'I know you're trying to keep things light, but I'm serious when I say I expect you to do anything, including restraining me and kissing me forcefully, to prove we are made for each other, if I don't act accordingly when I wake up'.

'Even if it sounds exciting', he answered, caressing her tenderly, 'I won't do anything against your will'.

'So, if I don't remember this, we'll be back to first base?'

He sighed, saddened, 'Probably, knowing your stubborn self and my coward one'.

'You're a gentleman, Niles', she corrected, kissing him, 'But we both know that the prince doesn't end the tale with the witch', she spoke and yawned, 'Maybe you'll have to be a little more forceful than expected'.

Niles smiled sweetly, 'We could create our own version of the fairy tale – one in which the knight finds the witch so interesting he will leave everything behind to be with her'.

'Focus here, Niles', she said, smiling lazily, 'The prince is great. Our problem is the witch, who can't accept she wants him around'.

'Well, then he may just stay as a frog, never turning into the boring prince she thinks she wants'.

'She _thought _she wanted', CC giggled, 'I would prefer you as a black cat, if you were to be my pet. I would caress you sensuously during the day, and you would share the bed with me in the nights'.

She nestled against him, her head on the crook of his neck.

Niles kissed the top of her head, speaking gently, helping her to relax, 'Who would say you're into bestiality...'

'I'm into you, aren't I?'

Niles chuckled.

CC got out of his arms to lay on her back.

She stretched an arm up, in a position that invited Niles to come closer and involve her waist with his arm, spooning her side.

'That's nice', he approved, tightening his hold on her, caressing her hair and seizing the opportunity to bestow kisses on her cheek, shoulder and breast.

She smiled, eyes closed, 'I really hope I don't forget it', she covered the hand on her waist, 'Been wanting you for a while'.

'Same here, Dumpling'.

CC giggled and Niles blushed, embarassed by his endearment.

'That was lovely', she commented, 'But no ammount of sweet words will get you off the hook'.

'About what?'

'Still have those curiosities to satisfy'.

She giggled at her own use of the word _satisfy_.

Niles kissed her forehead, 'I don't see a reason why I shouldn't share such information with the love of my life, when she gets a clear head'.

CC hummed and turned a bit to him, her head on his shoulder, the hand that covered his going to rest over his heart, 'I swear I'll kill you if I wake up with no memory of this and you act as if it never happened'.

'It makes no sense', Niles whispered, his grip on her tightening again, this time out of affection and a bit of fear.

She agreed, 'Yeah, I can't kill you if I don't remember why'.

'That, too', he closed his eyes, 'But mainly, because I could never act as if it never happened'.

'Better', CC spoke, kissed his jaw and fell asleep, melting against him.

Niles gulped down the emotion.

His heart went small at the thought he could loose her in some hours.

That he had, in fact, lost her the moment she surrendered to sleep.

Decided not to dwell into it, he focused on how good she felt in his arms, hoping the morning light wouldn't make her confused or regretful.

Last thing Niles thought before falling asleep was that maybe her idea of a writing message to her future self was not that absurd, when you really think about it...


	5. Chapter 5: Final

_Sorry, people: summer break was over and I had forgotten how tired I get in the first weeks when back to work._

**Truth Serum**

**By AllTheSnakes**

**Part 5 – Final**

Niles stirred, agitated by the movements of the warm body along his.

He moved towards the heat, his arm circling a waist and bringing the naked form to him.

He breathed in the lovely familiar scent and enjoyed the way she nestled against him.

_She_.

His eyes opened to make sure he was not dreaming.

No, he was not: he was really spooning CC Babcock.

And she was naked and comfortable in his arms.

Niles turned a bit and took a quick look at the windows, trying to guess what time it was, but the closed curtains would not give him any clue.

He stayed still, trying to hear any movement in the mansion.

Nothing.

He deduced it was middle of the night, still.

It seemed he was not the only one getting restless at the lack of contact: Babcock showed how unsatisfied she was that he had moved a bit away, rubbing against him and groaning.

Niles smiled down at her, a million zingers on her not being a _heavy _sleeper in every sense of the word assaulting him.

The arm circling her waist tightened the hold, so CC nestled even more against him.

He planted a kiss on her hair and caressed her belly, observing her attentively.

At any sign that she was not all right with the situation he would move away.

She moved again: her head turned and she looked at him with lowered lashes.

She had such a sweet smile in her face at the sight of him that Niles didn't wait for her to say anything – he kissed her lips softly.

'Hi', she said, when they parted.

'Hi, Blondie'.

CC giggled, and Niles was glad they were still in that grey zone where no doubts had place.

(If they weren't, she would have freaked out the moment she woke to be naked and affectionate with him.

And that was something he didn't want to think about, now.)

Niles started nuzzling her neck, and brought a hand to cup her breast, extracting a moan from her.

CC turned on his arms and kissed him deeply, obviously very alert and willing.

He let himself indulge in the contact, sighing in happiness at the new opportunity of being like this with that woman he had been desiring for so much time.

And then he felt something that confused him.

'Hey', he commented when they parted, frowning and licking his lips, 'When have you brushed your teeth?'

'I woke up earlier to go to the bathroom'.

'I never saw it'.

'You were sleeping so tight I got up, went, came back and you haven't even moved', she raised her brows, 'Well, in fact you moved to grab me again', she pecked his lips, 'Quite possessive, you'.

'And that was when you took off your clothes?'

'Yep', she answered, then smiled teasingly, 'Why the long face? Don't you like me naked and clean?'

He chuckled, relaxing at her provocation, 'I _love_ you any way', he kissed her again, 'I have never felt like this for anyone else', one more kiss, 'I had just guessed that sleeping would have the effects of the serum wore down', yet one more kiss, 'But it seems it's not a nap that will stop you from being frisky'.

She kept looking at him, baffled.

'What?', he asked, pondering if she got offended by his teasing.

'Are you sure you're not the one under the spell, saying freely how amazing and adorable you think I am?'

'Of course I'm the one under a spell', he winked at her, 'Witch'.

Excited by the fact he hadn't contradicted how she chose to describe herself, CC went on top of Niles and kissed him deeply.

And then, she started going down.

She kissed his chin and his neck.

His chest and his stomach.

Niles had his eyes closed, surrendering to her touches.

If she wanted to explore his body, oh, well, who was he to deny her that?

Specially because he had thought he would never have another opportunity to…

Suddenly, she took the band of his pajama pants and started pulling them down.

He reacted opening his eyes and bringing his hands to stop her, 'M-Miss Babcock, wait...'

'Don't you dare, Dust Mop', she looked sternly at him, 'I'm in charge, here'.

Niles had his eyes wide, seeing her pulling his pants and not being really able to do anything effective.

(He could not resist her when she was forceful like that.)

Things got surreal, to him: in a moment, he was just glad that CC Babcock was in his arms; the following, he was exposed, naked in front of her.

And nothing could be more _exposed_ than her hand holding his length so close to her face.

He gulped, 'Don't take me wrong…', it was difficult for him to formulate anything, with her breasts pressed on his thighs and that expression of lust and mischief so blatant on her face, but he made the effort, 'I really want it, but…'

'But?', she asked, her fingers caressing his tip lightly, her eyes on his.

'We have already talked about it…'

'Yes, we have', she agreed, and her tongue darted out to moist her lips, as if in preparation, 'And?'

'And…', his self control was slipping, 'We should wait until morning...'

'It's already morning, Niles'.

It took him a second to react, 'What?'

'I said it's already morning'.

'But… How… When…'

'I woke up to go to the bathroom, and Nanny Fine appeared from nowhere, asking how I felt and if everything was all right. I think she saw something, because she had the stupidest knowing face'.

While she talked her hand traced his length, getting acquainted with it.

Niles thought he would burst into flames.

She went on, 'I asked her what time it was, she said it was almost nine – yes, I know it's strange you hadn't woke up earlier, once your life as a slave makes you used to it, but I suppose you're so old the emotions from last night worn you out – and I made her promise she would evacuate the mansion to give us some privacy'.

'Just like that?'

'Of course not. We will have to give her some information, later', she shrugged, 'At least, there is no one to make noises close to our door, no one to open the curtains, no one to bother us at all'.

'Yes, I get it', he gulped down at her tongue tracing his length slowly, 'What I was asking was... if it means you remember... everything. That you woke up and remembered, and was all right with it… just like that'.

'Uhum', she agreed, the tongue tasting him again. 'I remember everything'.

'Really?', his voice came in a whisper, now.

'Yeah', CC smiled at him, 'Colonel, truth serum, stupid Nanny Fine, Trains and Boats and Planes, Jane Eyre, kind of in a relationship, chemistry and affection, shirt off, glasses on... Everything', she smirked, 'And, even if I didn't remember, some moments ago you clearly said how much you love me, so there's no doubt where we're standing, Bell Boy'.

'Oh, my God...', he blushed violently – from her words, from his, from her hand on him, from her tongue touching his tip.

'This is going to be fun', CC let out her throaty laugh, 'I guessed you would be this impressed, being the monk we both know you are, but look at your face - I hadn't expected I would have _that_ curiosity satisfied so quickly', she kissed his hip affectionately, 'It's delicious'.

Niles groaned, 'I'm trying to last, witch, but you're not helping'.

'I was never of any help to you', she smirked, 'The fact we're starting a serious relationship won't change it'.

'I see… Wait… What?'

'You've heard me, Love. There's no sense in trying to hide what I want from you, anymore', CC grazed Niles' thighs with her nails, 'Now shut up and enjoy'.

She decided the groaning he emitted was agreement.

What else could it be?


End file.
